


War of the Roses

by Batistasprincess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: When Melanie returns she turns WWE on its head, now the CEO of WWE and a wrestler she leads The Kingdom a stable of the European superstars and divas against the Authority. What happens if some romance gets thrown into this? Only God knows. Multiple Pairing but mainly Mel/Seth (Morriganna/Dean and Gabrielle/Roman) Let the Revolution begin!





	War of the Roses

Chapter 1: The declaration of war part 1

The European Superstars were getting upset by the minute. They had no titles and all the opportunities went to the Canadian and American superstars. The small group both from the main roster and NXT were gathered into a room waiting on word from a certain person. Paige and Wade Barrett were talking amongst themselves in a corner of the room. Layla sat on William Regal’s lap with Alexander Rusev with Lana on his sat on the sofa. Everyone knew that Rusev wouldn’t go anywhere with Lana so the others just accepted her into the group. Sheamus and his younger sister Morrigana leaned against a wall. Gabrielle Belmont, Becky Lynch and, Antonio Cesearo were sitting on the floor playing with a paper football. Finally Sylvester Lefort, Finn Balor and, Adrian Neville stood next to the door talking. The door though opened and walked in was Finlay.

 

“Alright lads, she’s here. Turn the TV show’s about to start. Hopefully everything goes good for our sake”. Finlay told the group.

 

Layla turned the TV on being the closest to the remote. Out in the ring right now as the show started was the Authority: Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Randy Orton, Kane and Seth Rollins.  Seth held his money in the bank briefcase while Randy had the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. The crowd booed hard at them while Steph and Hunter took up mics.

 

“Welcome to Monday Night Raw”! Stephanie’s voice rang out.

 

The crowd didn’t let up on her.

 

“And last night Randy Orton regained the WWE World Heavyweight Championship while Seth Rollins became Mister Money in the Bank. Congrats to you both”. Stephanie added.

 

Both she and Hunter clap for Randy and Seth. Randy and Seth rise up their prizes into the air. Hunter lifted the mic up to his lips.

 

“So I want everyone in the back to come out so you can shake both Randy and Seth’s hands. I think…no we think they deserve it”. Hunter said.

 

“Tonight’s the night” by: CFO$ started to play and the roster started to pour out. Finlay had told the Europeans to head towards the back of the stage and to keep quiet. If they were called on, they weren’t to go up. They were to defy the Authority until I made my way out.

 

After all this time, I was coming home. Hunter, Steph, Vince they believe they could keep me out but they couldn’t. A power struggle between family was about to happen. As soon as my music hits everything will change. I know they won’t see it coming and a good majority won’t either. For the longest of time I’ve been waiting to come back, I’ve waited to get my revenge against the people who screwed me over.

 

Everyone now was spilled out on the stage waiting for the names to be called. My friends waited in the back for me and I could see the pleased look on the Authority. Both Seth and Randy step up toward the ropes. All the Europeans put their heads down and somehow Stephanie noticed this.

 

“Why are your heads down? Are you not happy that Randy and Seth won”? Stephanie asked them.

 

They didn’t answer her.

 

“Fine then! You want to be disrespectful we’ll start with you all then. So how about you Sheamus come up first? I mean you are a former WWE Champion”. Stephanie barked in anger.

 

Sheamus didn’t move. The Irishman would stick by his “brothers” and “sisters” and not move. Stephanie was getting more upset by the moment. She started to scream at him to move, I was already getting a headache and I wasn’t even in front of her. I hopped onto my Harley Davdison and put my helmet on as a camera man runs over to me.

 

It was time.

 

I turn it on and see the green light on the camera pop on. I rev up the engine and I hear Stephanie stop talking. I smirked under the helmet and sped off. People were diving for cover as I went past them; I look up at the different monitors to see the Authority having confused looks on their faces. My bike made a sharp turn and, made it out from the gorilla pit and the crowd split into two as my theme song “Anywhere but here” by: Five Finger Death Punch (Feat. Maria Brink from In this Moment) played. I could see the smirks from my friends and I turned off my bike. I got off it and when the chorus hit, I took my helmet off. My long brunette hair came flying down the sides of my body and the crowd went nuts.

 

“Oh my God it’s Melanie”! Michael Cole yelled. “Melanie Brandenhoff is back”!

 

“We haven’t seen her in months since her match against Triple H”. JBL replied.

 

I heard Stephanie start to yell, Randy was surprised, Hunter was pissed and Seth looked intrigued. I smirk and set the helmet down onto the bike seat. I pull out a mic from my cloak and the song faded out. The crowd started a “Welcome back” chant. I look around the arena and nod my head in approval. After the crowd died down I lifted the mic up.

 

“You know it’s one thing for you two to take over but it’s another to screw me over even though I’m not here. Now these guys haven’t heard or seen of me for months after my match with Hunter and that’s for a reason. I had to go back home to care of some business but Stephanie and Hunter here tried to screw me out of a few things here in WWE. First off you knew I was going to come back eventually and you tried screwing me out of a position of power. You see every I’m going to tell you what that is, when my Mother was wrestling in WWE as Lady Frigg my Uncle Vince McMahon had made an agreement with her saying if I were to come in WWE I would be part of the suits and I could wrestle still. When time came Stephanie and Hunter tried everything they could to not allow this. Thankfully my lawyer won against you both and well…Ladies and Gentlemen you are not looking at WWE’s new CEO”! I announced.

 

The crowd popped loudly and the Authority was pissed.

 

“Second you’ve been screwing my friends out of their jobs. Oh I heard about you getting rid of Drew McIntyre and Mason Ryan. But guess what, I’m not the only coming back”!

 

“Broken Dreams” by: Shamans Harvest played and Drew with Mason walked from behind the curtain. The Europeans cheer loudly seeing their two long lost comrades back. I could tell Hunter was going to bust a nut and not in a pleasurable way.

 

“Third I’ve noticed that you haven’t been giving them any chances. You’ve screwed them out of titles! How dare you and guess what. As CEO all titles will be on the line”! I yelled.

 

The crowd again pops loudly and Hunter lifts the mic up to his mouth.

 

“You can’t do this”! He roared.

 

“Oh yeah I can and guess what, I’m on the board of directors as well”. I tell him.

 

“I don’t care, you’re not about to come in and run mine and Stephanie’s show! Who do you think you are anyways Mel”? He asked.

 

I look at him and then to the crowd and then to my friends. I shrug and call over Paige. Paige walked over to me and I hand her the mic. She proud fully took it and look at them in the eyes.

 

“All hail “The Norse Goddess” Melanie! Our leader, our CEO and your boss”. Paige smirked.

 

The crowd was defiantly behind me. Stephanie this time raised up her mic and I look at her with my eyes turning a shade of red.

 

“Alright then tell us what you have planned”. Stephanie said.

 

I wasn’t falling for her trick, I knew she would try to buy my trust and take over the company. That’s why Vince wanted me to take over; he couldn’t trust his own kids and his daughter’s husband. My Unkle made a wise choice indeed.

 

“First off we’ll talk about the divas title. As you know the current Divas champion is AJ Lee and she faced Nikki Bella for the title. Now I like AJ, she’s my friend but she’s going to face Layla for the title tonight”. I started.

 

Layla jumped into the air. It’s a pity they had her team with that bitch Summer Rae. Really they weren’t using her right and I bet she was the next to go. Paige and Lana walked over and hugged her for a congrats.

 

“Next will be the tag-team titles. As you all know the Usos are the current champions, they took down Gold and Stardust in a hell of a battle. But they’re facing the team of Adrian Neville and Alexander Rusev”! I added.

 

Both Adrian and Rusev high fived each other, Lana nodded in approval at the two.

 

“Third is the United States title. Our current champ is Kofi Kingston but his opponent is Sheamus”. I continued.

 

Sheamus laughed and smiled like a kid on Christmas.

 

“Fourth is the Intercontental title. Right now Dolph Ziggler is holding it but…this man never got his rematch”. I stated.

 

Wade walked out from the many bodies and stood next to me. I didn’t need to anything more of the matter.

 

“And finally is WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Randy you are going to face tonight…me”. I finished.

 

Everyone for the main part is in shocked. Yes I just did that and really no one will stop me, I always wanted to hold the big one before I retire from the ring. So why the hell not! I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Hunter laughing.

 

“You wrestle Orton? Women can only go for-” I cut Hunter off.

 

“Abolished. Women can go for whatever title they want, they can fight against men for that matter. You Hunter, I’m not a feminist but as someone who is Norse…women and men are equals on the battle ground”. I said with a serious tone.

 

The women in the audience scream and cheer loudly for that one.

 

“Want to test me again? No? Alright good! Also if anyone from the Authority interferes in these matches you are fired on the spot”. I added.

 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute! You fight me? No thanks I don’t hit women”. Orton said.

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“You are facing me and that’s final”! I shouted.

 

The Authority couldn’t even speak, I smirk at that. I enjoyed shutting them up and that made me feel good. It’s been too long since Steph and Hunter needed that. Everyone in our group came together in the front. We looked at the Authority showing that we were going to stand our ground, that we aren’t back down and that we don’t fear them!

 

“Stephanie, Hunter, Randy, Kane, Seth you got another thing coming. This is the start of a European Revolution. We are “The Kingdom”. Bow before the new order”! I yelled.

 

Everyone in The Kingdom let out a battle cry as “Not gonna die” by: Skillet played. Stefan screamed as the men looked angry. We looked at them and then went to the back.

 

“The Kingdom is here and now it’s a power struggle”. Michael Cole said.

 

“This is going to be one hell of a war Cole”. JBL added.

 

In the back everyone turned to me. I smile at them and nodded at them.

 

“I’m proud of you all for all the hell you’ve survived through. But now it’s going to pay off, tonight you go out there and you bring the gold home to the Kingdom. You give them all hell; you don’t allow them to win any match that you’re in. You come out on top showing why you’re the best. We’ve all struggled these past months, years to be where we’re at. Hunter, Stephanie don’t care about you all and I do. Tonight is our night to show them why it is our time. I want you to go out there and destroy it like nuts! Go and fight for Europe”! I pepped.

 

The guys cheer and this was the start of a war.


End file.
